1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner suitable for cleaning a surface of a floor, a carpet, a mat or the like while moving a cleaner body on the surface to be cleaned.
2. Related Art
There have been conventionally proposed vacuum cleaners designed to prevent a cleaner body or a handgrip from being caught by the furniture or legs of a desk when moving the vacuum cleaner, so as to improve the usability of the vacuum cleaner. Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 63-103852 discloses one such cleaner in which plurality of rollers are mounted respectively on corner portions of the cleaner body, and also discloses another such cleaner in which a rotary roller handgrip greater in width than the cleaner body is provided at a front upper portion of the cleaner body.
In the former of the above prior art, the rollers are mounted respectively on the corner portions at the outer periphery of the cleaner body so as to prevent the cleaner body from being caught by the furniture or legs of a desk. However, this cleaner has a disadvantage that when an angular portion of the desk leg, a pillar or the like is engaged in between the rollers, such an obstacle can not be avoided. The latter conventional cleaner is free from the above disadvantage; however, since the rotary roller also serves as the handgrip, the cleaner body is unstable and unsatisfactory in usability when using the handgrip, and its strength is rather low.